The monitoring of analyte concentration levels in a bio-fluid may be an important part of health diagnostics. For example, an electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed for monitoring of a patient's blood glucose level as part of diabetes treatment and care. Furthermore, analyte sensors may be used to measure other analytes, such as lactate, keytones, total cholesterol, uric acid, lipids, triglycerides, high density lipoprotein (HDL), low density lipoprotein (LDL), hemoglobin A1c, etc.
An electrochemical analyte sensor may be employed, for instance, by detecting an analyte concentration level in a bio-fluid sample such as from a single sample of blood or other interstitial fluid. For example, the bio-fluid may be obtained from the patient via a lancet (e.g., by a pinprick or needle). Typically, after a bio-fluid sample has been obtained from the patient, such as by the use of a lancet, the sample may then be transferred to a medium (e.g., a test strip analyte sensor or a detector) for measurement of the bio-fluid sample's analyte concentration level.
Because conventional electrochemical analyte sensors may be provided in the form of a strip, for example, it may be difficult to package the sensors in a small packaging volume. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide an analyte sensor adapted for bio-fluid analyte sampling that may be suitably packaged in a small volume and more easily dispensed.